Germany, Italy and the world of today
by Deezaster82
Summary: Italy and Germany's relationship as it is in 2009-2010. Strictly based on actuality. Germany/Italy with a bit of Germany/France. Rated T for non-explicit sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Italy and Germany and the world of today.**

* * *

Chapter: 1/2

Genre: Drama/Angst/Romance

Summary: Italy and German's relations in 2009-2010. Strictly based on reality.

* * *

Germany's pov.

Sometimes, I look in our past and I feel sad. I feel this way because I came to realize, lately..

...Italy doesn't like me any more.

We used to be friends and even more than that, it made me happy for a long time and I had hoped it would never end.

It was foolish to believe it, because the planer never stop turning and the world is ever changing.

Alliances are formed, alliances are broken, new alliances are made. Old enemies become friends, old friends becomes enemies.

I thought that our case was different, I had hoped and I still hope, even though I know that the future can't be helped.

I have done all I could have done for him. Everything he wanted, I had given him, every time he called, I came immediately. Every time he has needed me, I was there.

What happened to us?

I could say that it is all because of his boss, but t would be too easy and I would only fool myself even more.

I remember very well the day it started.

He came and asked me war crimes compensations on behalf of some of his peoples who had been prisoners in my country during the second world war. Will I be reminded of this part of my past forever? I wished to forgot about this war, and that horrible boss I had to obey back then. Those memories are still haunting me and, if anything, I am not the last one who suffered because of that war!

Italy knew that very well! So, why? Why did he bring that back? Why did he rub it on my face once again!

I think I have paid enough already!

I had no other choice, I brought Italy to the International penal tribunal of ' La Hayes' to settle things.

That sort of thing is not really good when you are in a relation, isn't it?

Later, in the same year, his boss openly insulted mine. He called her a ' Nazi jail guard'. No one found that very funny and my boss is still waiting for an apology that will probably never come!

Italy said nothing about that, he wasn't even sorry!

Next he did, he forbid beer consumption on his beach, obviously supporting his minister of tourism who complained about the German tourists in Italy.

-" Obviously," I told him, and I was really angry, " My peoples are not welcome in your country any more!"

-" My place is become far too crowded!" He simply answered, avoiding my eyes.

-" You don't want my peoples' money, then? Alright...I guess it means that your economy is good enough and you don't need my financial help any more!"

He opened his mouth but said nothing. He had become proud over the years, he had become strong too, as I had wanted him to be.

He was strong now, and he didn't need me any more!

Much more, insignificant, things happened after. On the subject of Iran, he sided with England and not with France and I. I didn't understand his sudden change of mind, but it was obvious he didn't want to agree with me about anything.

We haven't seen each other for a whole year now and there has been no communication between us, not a single e-mail.

Our tribunal affair is on hold for the moment, none of us seems willing to discuss about it, or about anything else.

What happened to him, why?

In the course of years, I had put up with a lot, coming from him. I never minded, I would have done anything for him, anyway.

His mere presence was the only price I needed for my efforts. I wanted nothing more, he gave me nothing more than his warmth, but it was like a treasure to me!

I loved him, yes, I loved him with all my being. I still do, though I wish I could hate him now.

I wish I didn't love him, because it hurt too much!

Where did I go wrong? Or is he that selfish?

I forgive him, because I was already so grateful of all he had given me. Those years spent with him were the best of my whole existence, both as Holy Roman Empire and as Germany.

I didn't make a move to ask him what the matter was, nor did I tried to do anything about it. I'm too proud to do so, just like him.

Somewhere, deep inside, I am proud of him for his ability to always remain independent from others.

I never wanted us to be dependant from each other, I just wished we could be ally and work together, respect each other and share our culture, discuss our political opinion, help each other when necessary. I wanted us to be a model for Europe, I thought that our beautiful relationship was exemplary.

I had almost forgotten that he had his own freedom of mind.

My boss encouraged me to bond with other nations and, in a diplomatic spirit, I did as ordered. My boss wanted me to become closer to France while remaining open to the world.

I made 'friends' with everyone, for diplomacy's sake only.

I also became very good friend with France. Together, we became the European economical engine!

France was nice, he had a beautiful landscape too, a warm hospitality and delicious food. France was really good, but not good enough, not as good as Italy.

His house was beautiful, his wine was good.

Italy's were better.

His hands were warm, his skin was smooth.

Italy's were more.

His love was nice, but I loved Italy

And one day....

It was morning time and I woke up in my bed, with France in my arms, just like the day before. My mornings had been like this for the past three months.

France smiled at me and told me: " Germany, I like you, but I am not in love."

That didn't surprise me. After all, our alliance was one of reason, not of love.

-" I know." I replied. We are nation, we cannot afford being in love. It's anti-diplomatic.

-" I need to spend some times with America. We really need to reinforce our relationship!" France continued. " Who's next for you?" he asked.

-" Probably Japan. My boss want that we renew our old friendship!"

-" That's not why I asked you!" France said, smiling and shaking his head. " Who's next in your bed?"

I opened my mouth but didn't know what to respond to that. I was not the world's bitch! But France probably didn't know that he was only the second nation I've even been intimate with.

Because I didn't give him an answer, he decided to make one out for me.

-" You should talk to Italy."

-" Italy has nothing to say to me. He made it clear enough!"

France sighed. " Are you certain about it? Maybe he's just following his boss and peoples' wishes."

-" Then, it's a very good reason not to bother him."

-" Don't you want to know what he personally think?"

Italy, like any other nation, was probably thinking what was better for his peoples, despite his own feelings or not. I would have wanted to know, but I had no right to ask.

Italy knew what was best for his country.

-" Well, anyway! If you don't want to ask him yourself, send in you minister of foreign affairs!" France suggested eventually.

And I did.

I called Guido ( Guido Westerweele is the actual German minister of foreign affairs) and I told him:

-" Arrange a meeting with Fratelli ( The actual Italian minister of foreign affair) and go to Rome."

-" Propose him a cooperation in Afghanistan, schedule an appointment for the next Italo-German summit, propose him a dialogue over the current conflict between our countries and tell him this ' There's no other country in the world to who Germany feels that close!' ( authentic)

Guido accepted the mission, certainly happy at the thought he would eat pastas, his favourite food, for a whole week. He saluted respectfully and went to work.

I didn't expected anything, my hopes were almost non existent.

Two weeks later, my phone rang. Well, my phone rings many times a day! But this time, the ring tune was one I hadn't hear for more than one year.

-" Germany?" The mere sound of his voice made my head spin and I had to sit down.

-" Italy?"

-" Germany....Can...I...We need to talk...I guess." He said hesitantly.

-" When will you come?" My heart was pounding in my chest.

-" Tomorrow?" I felt happy, and extremely anxious at the same time.

-" I'll be waiting for you." I wish I could have said something a bit more formal but my mind would not let me think clearly.

We agreed to meet the next day at twelve. I decided to steel myself against too high expectations.

Tomorrow, Italy would probably come to me as a nation, not as a friend.

Certainly not as a lover.

We would discuss politics, economy, world matters and the meeting will be nothing else but formal and diplomatic.

I wish I could lose my heart, like Russia once did!

TBC

Years ago, when i was younger,  
I kinda liked a girl I knew.  
She was mine and we were sweethearts;  
That was then, but then it's true.

I'm in love with a fairytale  
Even though it hurts.  
'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind  
I'm already cursed.

Every day we started fighting,  
Every night we fell in love.  
No one else could make me sadder,  
But no one else could lift me high above.

I don't know what I was doing  
When suddenly we fell apart.  
Nowadays I cannot find her,  
But when I do we'll get a brand new start.

I'm in love with a fairytale  
Even though it hurts.  
'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind  
I'm already cursed.

She's a fairytale, Yeaaah !  
Even though it hurts.  
'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind  
I'm already cursed.

( Song: Alexander Rybak)


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2.

A.N: This chapter is not less realistic than the first. All the events discussed in this second part are authentic and the agreements made between the two countries as well.

The only things that are not real, and it's truly sad, are Veneziano and Ludwig.

* * *

Tomorrow arrived too fast and not fast enough. I had waited for him so long, but I felt not prepared enough for his visit. I didn't know if I should dress my heart with joy for his come back or with dread for the perspective of his definitive loss.

In another hand, as the hours passed, I grew impatient. The words I wanted to say to him, the questions that burned my tongue, the pleas I was ready to do to get an answer, everything danced in my mind, leaving me in total confusion as to what I should say to him when he would be there.

Eventually, the door bell rang, at twelve o'clock sharp.

I could hear the violent pounding of my heart. I hesitated, my hand frozen on the door knob. Would it be better if I never knew the 'why' of our alliance's downfall?

No. We needed to settle things, even if it was for the worst!

I opened the door and my heart almost jumped out of my chest when I saw him, for the first time since what felt like forever.

He was as beautiful as ever, he had not changed and I was glad that he looked healthy.

-" Hello, Italy."

-" Good morning, Germany." He said as a greeting. It was actually the first time he greeted me without a hug.

And I realized how much I missed it.

I let him in and closed the door. Then I felt like an idiot because I didn't know what to say. Should I ask him right away for explanations, should we talk about what Nations are supposed to talk about? Who was that person? The Italy who came for a diplomatic visit or the Italy who came to say hello to a friend?

-" The lunch will be ready soon...I hired an Italian cook, a chef from the best Italian restaurant in Germany."

He gave me a weak smile. " You didn't have to, but thank you."

I lead him to the living room where I had prepared some appetizers and a bottle of mosel wine for starter.

He sat down and stared blankly as I poured us wine.

-" I came to discuss the cooperation you proposed in Afghanistan." He said after a little while. It hurt, more than I had expected, to know and finally realize that he was here for diplomatic purposes and not for me.

-" Is that so?" I asked, my emotions leaking through.

He noticed my discomfort, I could tell, because I saw his lower lips tremble for a fraction of a second. He cleared his throat to answer me:

-" Yes. My boss agree to that, so I accept."

I set the bottle of wine on the table a bit too harshly and Italy shuddered.

-" Then, I have changed my mind!" I said, overwhelmed by my emotions. The tears would not reach my eyes, I have enough control on myself to prevent that, but I couldn't do as if I wasn't affected by Italy's behaviour.

-" What?" He asked, surprised. " You have changed your mind? Why?"

I stood up, wishing he would do the same. But he remained seated.

-" Yes, I changed my mind, I have not asked the Nation of Italy to ally with me in Afghanistan!"

-" But, your Mister of foreign affairs said that..."

-" I know what I asked my minister of foreign affairs!" I almost shouted, was it rage or sadness, I didn't know any-more. " I was not asking the Italian Nation...I was asking an old friend."

-" Germany" Italy couldn't keep his act any longer and his eyes became wet. Tears poked out at the corners of his eyes, ready to overflow at any moment.

-" Obviously, I have lost that friend." I pushed the cruel words out of my throat, regretting the as soon as they were spoken.

My eyes became a blur but I held on my pain. I'd let it out when I'll be alone.

And suddenly the table fell down, along went the wine and the food. Italy had launched himself at me, wetting my costume with a fountain of tears.

I wanted to shove him away but I closed my arms around his little frame instead.

-" Germany! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! _Ludwig_! Please forgive me!"

-" I've forgiven you a long time ago already, _Veneziano._" He cried in my arms for a time and we both remained silent. I told myself that it was certainly the last time I'd hold him like that and I tried to savour the moment for the time it lasted.

He pulled out eventually, when the river had dried on his cheeks.

-" What do you think? " I dared to ask.

Italy sighed deeply. " I think of what his best for my peoples and my country."

-" But what would you think if you could think what is best for you?"

-" I am not allowed to think for myself." Italy answered blankly.

-" What if you could?"

-" If I could...I'd think...That I miss you."

I forced my heart to calm down.

-" You miss me?" I asked.

-" I've missed you since the day I last saw you." He admitted, his eyes avoiding mines.

I helped him to sit down on the couch and I sat down next to him, not too close but not too far either.

-" Then, why, Italy? Why did you leave like you did?"

He took a big breath, probably to strengthen himself.

-" My boss wanted me to be more independent. He said I should meet and bond with other nations. I know that our bosses don't get along well and there's nothing I could do about it. My boss said and did stupid things, he is not really appreciated by my peoples, my economy is degrading and all my boss does is fooling around...I was obliged to take over a lot of internal matters...I was ashamed of the condition of my country and I know that Germany doesn't like it when I am weak!"

-" Italy, you idiot! I would have helped you!"

-" You have done so much for me already...I would have been...I've always been a dead weight for you."

Was it so? He cared more than I thought! I felt my heart swollen all of a sudden.

-" I don't care, Italy...I would have helped you anyway, like I've always done and because I care about you!"

He seemed surprised and I could help but think that it was unfair.

-" You care?"

-" Yes, don't you remember? I love you." Why was it so easy to say those words now? When it was too late maybe.

Italy's smiled a little.

-" You used to say that Nations couldn't be exclusive and thus, couldn't be in love."

-" Well, it's often necessary to be altruistic, being a Nation. But sometimes, I don't want to be a Nation, I want to be selfish and listen to what my heart says."

-" Germany has never been that open-hearted before." Italy laughed.

-" I've never had that much time alone before! Italy..." I placed my hands on his. I'd probably never say things like that again in the future, I knew I was being overly dramatic and it was so very unlike me!

-" Italy, please, tell what what you want."

-" What I want?" He finally deigned to look at me in the eyes.

-" About us...What do you want? And I don't speak about Afghanistan or any other world's crappy matters! I'm asking you...what does _Veneziano_ want?"

He lowered his gaze to stare a moment at my hands on his, then looked up at my face. I could see that there was a battle going on inside of him, between his heart and his reason. I couldn't blame him, because I knew how it felt.

After what seemed like an eternity to me, his expression softened. He smiled confidently, in peace with himself now that his internal fight was over.

-" _Veneziano _wants _Ludwig." _He said_, a_nd then, he kissed me.

He did more than that and he said more than that. For a time, we forgot about our peoples, our bosses and the whole obligatory European diplomatic mess! It was only us, like two hot-blooded humans.

We were not two Nations building an alliance, we were two living beings renewing old and strong bonds and loving each others with all our heart, soul and body!

I had forgotten how good it was to love Italy and to be loved by him, how right it felt to be together like that and how much I had missed 'us'!

-" I love you!" He whispered between moans. Damn! Everything about him is so beautiful! I never want to lose him again!

Ever!

-" Stay with me, Italy!" I let out in my moment of bliss-driven euphoria.

He didn't answer, probably because he was too busy with that orgasm of his. I didn't mind not getting an answer, since I was, myself, too preoccupied with the same matter!

Later, we had to get back in our respective role, because there was a lot of talking left to do.

It was fine, though, because we did so during lunch and Italy seemed to really appreciate the pastas made by that Italian chef I had hired.

Also, after our re-acquaintance with each other, we both felt rather good.

-" Dispite what you said" He smiled jokingly" I still wish to ally with you on the Afghanistan's reconstruction and disarmament project !" Italy said.

He had just finished his second plate.

-" You are very welcome." I replied with a smile. " Did your boss agreed to meet mine in Hanover?" ( Annual Italian-German summit)

-" Yes, they'll meet in April. My boss might be an idiot, he knows that this meeting is of importance for the future of both our countries."

I couldn't help but smile. He had grown up in maturity over the past years and I was proud of him. All the training I had provided him with, sometimes a little forcefully, proved useful, finally! I knew I was right not to give up on him.

-" I am glad." I said, taking a sip of my beer. " And what about the case we brought in front of the tribunal?"

-" Hu that?" He looked thoughtful for a moment. " It complicated, you see: It's 50 families who asked for war compensations. It's their right to do so, as per the Italian law. I know that you have paid enough already, but there's really nothing I can do about this!"

-" I can't pay for this, because of my legal immunity in your country...You know that Your law stipulate that I can't be put in trial in your country. That lawsuit was defamatory! That's why I sent you in front of the court myself."

-" I know that, Germany. The procedure itself is flawed...But what about those 50 families?"

-" Come on! It has been more than 60 years already..."

-" You are right, it is clearly a case of law abuse. The problem is that, that kind of things are sensitive! Ah what Can we do?"

I thought for a moment, then I got an idea.

-" I know! We'll do like they do in Belgium with their BHV case ( those who are truly interested can ask me for info about that), but we'll do that with a bit more finesse!"

-" Oh?" Italy served himself a third serving of pasta.

-" We'll put this case 'in the fridge' as they say."

-" How do you propose we do that?"

-" I've had the brightest idea!" I reminded myself of my brother as I said that. " You and I will hire five historians each and we'll let them work on this case for us!"

-" But Historians usually need a lot of time to come up with something!" Italy whined, not quite following me.

-" Exactly, we'll give them ten years. More if it's necessary!"

Italy understood and laughed. " Germany is very smart! It's okay, we'll do that!"

And, only like that, after less than one hour of discussion around a delicious meal, we had cleared all our personal issues in a most effective way!

Why should we stay away from each others, when it was that obvious how a good team we were?

Hopes I had given up resurfaced and I wished it could still be possible now. Us, working together effectively, aiding each others, getting stronger together and soon being a model for Europe...

An example to look up to.

Italy and Germany, independent allied nations sharing commons views, standing together side by side, eyes and mind directed toward a better future for our peoples and our country.

I lifted my mug of beer, he lifted his glass of wine and we shared a toast. " to us!"

I looked deeply into his beautiful eyes and found my hopes reflected inside of them.

Yes, you and I, we can make it become true.

No human, be it a boss or citizen, would ever break what we have. Because we are Nations, we will always do what is best for our peoples! But sometimes, we'll stop to listen to our heart.

And do as we truly desire.

Ende ~ Fine ~ End

* * *

A.N: There is much more to say about Germany and Italy actual relations, their political, economical and cultural agreements. ( just Google it!). Of course, both countries have friendly relations with other countries. But like Guido Westerweele said ( 21 december 2009) "There's no other country in the world to whom Germany feels that close". I am of the sceptical type, but after I made my own researches on the subject, I realized that it was true.


End file.
